clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Antarctica Amusments
Antarctica Amusmental Inc. is the oldest amusment park chain in Antarctica, headed by 'amusement park queen' Karen L. McGarie. The amusement park is most famous for its logo (by mistake made into an illusion) and its reputation on trying to buy Puff Flags. Background In 1995, Karen L. McGarie and a team of 124 workers built a park under the name of Shobe Frisbie. Shobe Frisbie was the largest amusment park operator during the Colonial Antarctica period and built 16 parks. Karie McGarie was in charge of the project: Zee Houston House. It was so attractive and popular that in 1998, she quit Shobe Frisbe and founded her own company, known as Antarctica Amusments. That year they built the first park, Da Woulsta (lare renamed Antarctique Land of FUN). It was located in the outskirts of South Pole City and attracted more than 15 million visitors that year, a record-breaking number. She moved on to building 11 other parks and in 2005 acqired Shobe Frisbie. Most of Shobe Frisbie's parks were sold to the company while others were given to independent operators. In total that year they had 21 parks. In 2007, when Puff Flags was founded, Karen L. McGarie had it as her apple of her eye and is eager on buying the company and continue the name. However, Holyberden bought it before she could, and she was deemed on purchasing Puff Flags 'once and for all'. Parks She built 25 parks as of today and will be building 3 more, to be completed in 2013 or 2014. Antarctique Land of FUN The first park ever built by Antarctica Amusements, it has attracted more than 80 million visistors to date and counting. Formerly known as Da Woulsta, it lies in the outskirts of South Pole City. Famous park rides like the Triskelle-nator, famous figures and popular cartoon-themed rides were built. Perhaps the most thrilling ride is the Equation-Nation. It depicts Dorkugal's landscape and an epic adventure around Pi Island. The exterior is shaped like an oversized dome, which is nearly as tall as the Coalster (a coaster made of coal), measuring like... er... a 10-story building. Fred is frequently mentioned in the ride. Another exciting ride is the Coalster, a roller-coaster made of imported coal. It is in a cat-and-mouse format, which means there are many turns and twists, so the ride is only limited to those higher than 1.65m. Linkin'Craze is one of the newest ride and has attracted 1/4 of the visitors that come every year since it began operating. It is a 4-D thrill adventure around famous cities to find Link. Inland's Outs and Bouts! The branch in Inland built in 2000 circulates up to 10 million penguins a year. It has rides from Antarctique Land of FUN (with partially different designs), but also rides which are the minature versions of those in the Atnarctique Land of FUN. An example is that the PieAssesorie in the main branch has five drops, however, in Inland it has only 3 drops. However, to attract the adreanalinic penguins, they constructed rides that are equally as fun as that of South Pole City. The Sensei's Card-Jitsu Travelnator, a roller coaster which depicts you shrinking to the size of an ant and go through Card-Jitsu games, is identical to that of the Equation-Nation. Henhouse was an epic roller-coaster ride that has the biggest drops in all of the amusment parks led by the chain. However, the Billybob, one of the Masters of the Universe did not appprove it as it shares the same name of an item in reality that does not exists in Antarctica, therefore it is not approved and was closed down. It opened again under the name "Fine Fun" in 2007, two years after closure. Pengu Town Escapede! Pengu Town Escapede serves Pengu Town and Sealville. It is not that famous. Logo Some penguins have spotted out something strange with the Antarctic Amusements logo-which side of the tracks is the roller coaster car on? This optical illusion is one of the most famous in the whole of Antarctica, and many came specially to the amusement parks just to view the logo rather than sitting on the rides. Karen McGarie saw this as an opportunity and placed all logo 'statues' inside the amusement park. Many have argued that it was meant to be 'viewed from below' in the logo, as when viewed from being at the same height with the roller coaster, the car seems to have been derailed. However, on closer inspection, it seemed that it only had two wheels, one at the back and one at the front, in opposite dirtections. When questioned, McGarie responded: See Also *Puff Flags Category:Games